Revenge Part 2: Ownership
by Mikki19
Summary: The look in his eyes shook me to my very core. His twisted smirk taunted me as his hands held me in place. He was back… back for me… "Hello again, Mandy." Revenge Reloaded continuation.
1. Chapter 1

"Amanda, look alive!" I sneered as Debbie walked past with a grin. Ugh! The night shift never got any better. There'd be a few people coming for a quick coffee after finishing work at about 10pm and then it was dead in the café until closing time at 12am. "Look at this. She's so messy." I smiled as Debbie showed me the picture of her daughter covered in cake batter.

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine. She starts kindergarten next week! It doesn't seem like two minutes since I was just starting maternity leave."

"I know… it doesn't feel like that long since… you know."

"You're over that now. He's gone and your life is great now. You've really turned a corner."

"Thanks." My head shot up as the doorbell rang through the empty room. "Mr. Nichols, running a bit late tonight, aren't you?"

"Had an important presentation to finish off…" He sighed with a roll of his eyes before setting down his briefcase on the counter.

"The usual? Debbie, double shot latte, please!"

"I wish I'd pulled the shorter straw, all you have to do is stand there."

"Well maybe tomorrow night you just get to handle the cash, but until then, step to."

"Still having to work late then?"

"Yeah, the boss thinks it's a good idea but I think we're just wasting electric. We have about 20 customers if we're lucky. That's nothing compared to the day shift."

"But he's all money, money, money. Won't listen to us little people." Debbie added while handing the drink to me.

"$6.95, please." I placed the drink on the counter and ran the order through the till.

"Have a good night, girls!" We nodded as he left with his regular tired smile.

"You want a lift home tonight or are you running again?"

"I'll walk back, you need to get back for Lucy and I don't wanna make you any later than you have to be. Anyway, Lisa's home for a change so I'll pick up some late night dinner from the burger bar across the street and make a night of it."

"Okay, I'm gonna go out back and have a smoke, this empty space is doing my head in."

"Don't be too long." I sang as she went through the door. With a sigh I looked at the clock and grimaced as I still had an hour and a half to kill. "A watched kettle never boils." I told myself and turned back to the coffee machines to see if any filters needed to be changed. I nearly lost myself on the scent of the coffee but the chime of the bell got my attention. "Hey Anna night-time treat again?" One thing about the nightshift was getting to know the few people that came for service. Anna was a middle-aged businesswoman with 3 grown children that had moved from the States. She tended to come in on a Friday for a triple-chocolate muffin once she had finished a tough day in the office. I bagged up the last of the muffins and accepted the money from her. "Be careful on your way home, Anna."

"You too, honey!" She waved goodbye as she exited the café. Taking advantage of the emptiness, I picked up some of the empty plates from the glass shelves and took them into the back to be washed.

"I'm back!"

"Just washing some of the dishes!" I shouted while she came back in through the front.

"I'll hold the heaving masses at bay then!" She laughed while drumming her nails on the countertop. "Hello, what can I get for you today?" I heard her say as a new customer entered the establishment. A cold shiver went down my back as I noticed she'd left the fire door open as usual. With a heavy sigh I placed the last of the dishes into the machine and shut the door. It gave a couple of beeps before starting the cycle. A rustle outside caught my attention as I made my way over to shut the door. I froze in place. My heart pounded against my chest and goose bumps rose on my arms.

"Don't be stupid." I whispered to myself. "Nothing will hurt you. It's all in your head." If therapy had taught me one thing, it was to not expect the worst each time something made me jump. After a deep breath I approached the door and looked outside. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the heavy bins filled to the brim with rubbish and new, loaded bags balancing on top of the lids. An owl hooted from one of the surrounding trees and the moon lit up the area. "Everything is fine." I slowly shut the door and nodded to myself. "Everything is fine." I repeated to myself. A scream left my lips as Debbie appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't worry; you're not really crazy until you start to answer yourself." She said with a cheeky grin before disappearing back to the front of the café. She'll give me a heart attack one of these days. I calmed my breathing down and returned to her side.

"I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that, you know how jumpy I am now."

"Sorry, but I called your name and got no reply."

"I didn't hear you, sorry." We both nudged each other before yawning. "How much longer?"

"1 hour and 15 minutes left of the shift."

"Ugh! Kill me now! I hate this job."

"At least you haven't been working here for 10 years like my sorry ass! Did I tell you? I got a voucher off my next buy from Walmart as a thank you for my service to this dump!" I couldn't help myself as laughter poured from my lips.

"I can't believe it! That's so sad, Debbie."

"Yeah, at least Lucy got some new things because of it though." We spent the next hour chatting about Lucy, Lisa's job and my job interview next week at the local school. I wanted to become a teaching assistant. I didn't have the correct qualifications for much more than that but if I get that job then I'll earn enough money to join a course which will help me to become a fully qualified teacher. Dad was so proud when I told him. He thought I'd struggle to get over Rippner and everything that happened 4 years ago but I had completely turned a new page. I was treating myself better and focusing on my future. I was determined to make this work as it was like I got a second chance at life once I was freed by that man. "15 minutes to go."

"Why don't we shut early? You can let the babysitter get off a few minutes earlier and you can have longer in front of the TV before you feel too tired to focus. No-one comes in after 11 anyway."

"Okay, the boss can't say that we didn't work our hours since he didn't pay us for that overtime last week."

"Exactly, you go now and I'll shut up."

"You sure?" I nodded and gave her a hug. "Okay, be careful on your way home, sweetie." She said before locking up the cash register and pocketing the key. "See you in the morning!" I followed her to the fire exit and locked the door once she left and had got into her car. I emptied the remaining coffee from the machines and turned each of them off. The boss wouldn't like it if I wasted any electric so I double-checked them before putting on my coat and grabbing my bag from the hanger. Once I was sure that I had done everything I was supposed to I turned off the lights and exited the café. My hand fumbled around in my bag as I searched for the key. The cool air soothed my sore eyes as it blew past me. I could smell the faint scent of fried onions coming from the burger joint across the road mixed with the salt from the sea that was half a mile from the café. Finally my hand met with cold metal and I grasped the key ring before pulling it out of my bag. I used the moonlight to help me sort through my keys and find the one for the café. I don't know how I ended up with so many but I daren't get rid of them. You never know when I may end up searching for the one that I've thrown out.

"Come on. Aha!" I smiled and turned the key in the lock until it clicked. "All done." I threw my keys back into my bag and pulled out my purse. Moths may as well have flown out of it as I noticed that just a few nickels lay in the pouch. "Damn." I hope I have something quick to eat at home then. I stuffed my purse back into the bag, zipped it shut and threw over my shoulder. With a sigh I set off walking through the night. The loud sounds of the city echoed all around me and the bright lights of the buildings lit up my path as I passed them. The café was 5 minutes from my apartment so I never had much trouble getting back safely. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a shiver passed through my body. I paused mid-step and turning around. There was no-one around but I was sure that I felt someone watching me. As a safety precaution I took out my phone and dialled Lisa's number. I sped up down the street as the feeling of being watched persisted.

"Hello, you've reached Lisa Reisert, I'm sorry but I can't come to the phone right so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thanks!" Great. The one time she doesn't have her mobile handy is the one time that I truly needed her. I waited for the beep before beginning to talk.

"Hey, Leese. It's probably just me being paranoid but I just need to keep on the phone until I get back. Erm… for once I have nothing to say… I think someone's watching me but I can't be sure. Anyway, I'm just a couple of blocks from the apartment so I should be fine… right? Of course, I'll be fine. I'm being silly as usu-" A frightened gasp left my lips as I heard footsteps near me. I quickly turned around but once again I saw nothing. "This is really freaking me out, Lisa. I swear someone is here but I just can't see anyone! Lisa, please pick up!" I nearly shouted as tears filled up my eyes and my lips trembled. Something felt wrong.

"Amanda!" I breathed a sigh of relief as Lisa finally picked up the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Tonight just feels different, I don't know what it is, but-" My phone crashed to the floor as I bumped into something solid in front of me. Arms grabbed me and steadied my footing as I nearly fell to the ground. "Thanks…" My breathing just about stopped as I looked up. The look in his eyes shook me to my very core. His twisted smirk taunted me as his hands held me in place. He was back… back for me…

"Hello again, Mandy."

**AN: So, I've had an idea for this for a while now and I'm not sure where I'm going with it.**

**It may just end up being an epilogue/one-shot or I may continue it.**

**I'm not sure… Anyone interested in a potential sequel to Revenge Reloaded?**

**Please review or PM me with your thoughts and, if you would like a sequel, what you would like to see happen.**

**I'm currently writing it as T rating but if I were to continue this then the rating would change to M.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**So, I'm putting a note at the beginning of this chapter to let you know that after much deliberation I have decided to continue this as a sequel. Thanks to those of you that reviewed (especially Pritzooo who I remember from last time!) it really did mean a lot because I wasn't expecting that much feedback!**

**I have 10 chapters planned out so far so I know roughly where I'm going with this, but updates will be slow, perhaps once a month, due to me having assignments and other projects that require my attention.**

**This story will focus on a range of characters, not just Mandy, and some parts of it will be in 3****rd**** person or Lisa's p.o.v. so I hope you'll enjoy my take on her as a character.**

**Please give me your thoughts on where you'd like me to go with this continuation and just give me feedback really. Your support is appreciated more than you know.**

**Also, this story will be changing to an 'M' rating when I upload the next chapter.**

**Mikki xx**

* * *

"Amanda?! Can you hear me?!" Lisa's voice filled the silence between us. I didn't move and just stared at the man in front of me. The contents of my bag clattered onto the ground as it fell from my grip. "Hello?!" A tear fell down my cheek before I could stop it and Jackson's gaze followed its path before stopping on my makeup covered face.

"Tut tut." He walked forward and pressed his thumb against my cheek. He gave it a hard rub and smiled when the ugly scar was made visible. I winced as a pain shot through my right cheek as if I was reliving the nightmare all over again. "You should show this with pride. Not cover it up. It makes you look so much stronger."

"What do you want?" I whimpered as he carried on looking at the mark he left on my face. His eyes slowly moved from his _artwork_ to mine. His eyes looked as cold and as empty as his soul.

"Mandy? Please pick up. Jackson leave her alone!" I could hear tears in Lisa's voice as she shouted down the phone.

"Sorry, Leese, but you're ruining our reunion. Don't even think about calling the police, your phone wire has already been cut." His eyes were on mine the entire time he spoke. "Mandy's coming with me, expect to hear something in a couple of days." I flinched as he span around and crunched my phone into the ground. "No more interruptions." Without a second thought I tried to run from him but he grabbed me before I could get anywhere and threw me into the wall next to us. His arms trapped me and his stomach pressed me into the wall while he lowered his mouth to my ear. The rough bricks scratched against my coat and the cold breeze seemed to pierce right through me. "Now, let's not try to run again, it wouldn't be a bright idea." He whispered before trailing his lips down my neck. A shiver ran down my spine as his warm breath tickled my skin. He never opened his mouth and just kept his lips pressed against me while breathing in my scent. "Just as I remembered." I tried to push him off me but that merely made him grab my wrists and pull me forward before slamming me back into the bricks. Spots filled my vision as my skull bounced off the hard wall.

"Get…off…me…" I breathed as I tried to regain my bearing.

"Sh, sh, sh, shhhh. Calm down, Amanda, this can go smoothly or I can hurt you until you decide to cooperate. It's your choice." It was silent for a few seconds before a cry left my lips as his forehead pressed against mine and his hands gripped either side of my face. I was forced to stare into blue pools as my tears ran down my face and hit his cheeks. I could feel his harsh breath against my lips and his chest crushed mine. The scent of his cologne choked my senses as I weakly tried to push him off me. "Now, be a good girl and hush." He moved slightly so that he could reach into his pocket and take out his phone. He pressed a few buttons before bringing it up to his ear. Jack's left hand slowly moved to my neck and he gently pressed his thumb against my throat as a silent warning. "Got her. Yeah, just around the corner. Hurry up." He pocketed his phone and pulled out what I recognised to be a zip tie. I immediately began to struggle and shout only for him to crash his fist into my face. A sob left my lips before I could stop it and pain shot through my face and knees as I hit the floor. Within a second my wrists were bound together and a screech of car wheels made me wince.

"Hurry, Rippner!" Someone shouted as Jackson grabbed my tied wrists and dragged me to the car. My back hit the leather interior as I was pushed through the door and another pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me onto their lap. I continued to struggle even as Jackson got in the car and picked up a black bag from the floor. Strong arms held me down as Jack produced a syringe from the bag and turned to me, together they held me down and injected me with the clear liquid.

"Relax, it's just a sedative." A voice whispered in my ear as I was pushed back over to Jackson. My struggles slowed down and the last thing I remember hearing is a scream and seeing a female figure being thrown through the air like a rag-doll as a car hit her.

* * *

_Lisa's p.o.v._

I gulped the last drop of wine down before acknowledging the phone. I may have been off work but that didn't stop people calling me to complain about the tiniest issues. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I shouted as I raced towards the phone. Why does someone call me whenever I'm about to relax? It better not be Cynthia. A sigh left my lips as I saw my sister's name lit up on the screen. "Amanda! Are you okay?" I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that her shift should have just finished. Maybe she wanted me to get some food on.

"I don't know. Tonight just feels different, I don't know what it is, but-" The sentence was cut short as I heard some sort of fumble and the phone crashing to the ground.

"Mandy? Are you hurt?" I got no reply but heard some muffled whispering from Amanda.

"_Hello again, Mandy."_ The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention as that familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Oh God, no." I whispered as tears built up in my eyes. "Amanda?! Can you hear me?! Hello?!" My hands shook as I heard nothing but silence. Come on, Amanda, speak to me! My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for an answer.

"_You should show this with pride. Not cover it up. It makes you look stronger."_

"_What do you want?"_ I nearly collapsed as Amanda's frightened voice sounded like nothing more than a child's. Not again, she's been doing so well! I had my little sister back and now he's going to ruin all of her progress.

"Mandy? Please pick up. Jackson leave her alone!" I shouted helplessly down the phone. Please don't do this.

"_Sorry, Leese, but you're ruining our reunion. Don't even think about calling the police, your phone wire has already been cut. Mandy's coming with me, expect to hear something in a couple of days."_ Before I could reply the line was dead and I heard nothing but silence.

"Dammit!" I shouted and threw my cell to the floor before racing over to the main phone. True to his word, the line was dead. Without a second thought I dived out the door and ran straight down the street. I ignored each car horn that squealed at me as I carelessly crossed the road and down the route that Amanda took to and from the café. My knees burned and my breathing became hard as I carried on running. A cry left my lips as I fell over an uneven paving stone and crashed onto all fours. "Come on, Lisa. Get up." With another deep breath I pushed myself up, kicked off my heels and carried on around the corner. Small stones and dirt stuck on my feet but I shook those thoughts from my head and focused on getting to Amanda. I quickly ran out in front of cars and entered the alley that Amanda used as a shortcut home. "Amanda?!" I shouted in hope that she would reply. All I heard was a pained squeal and the sound of a car engine coming closer. "No." I wasn't going to make it. I was going to fail her again… "Jack!" I shouted out in anger as I neared the end of the alley. The sound of a door closing made more tears pour down my cheeks. I'm nearly there. As I came to the end of the alley I saw a car beginning to pull away and Amanda struggling against two men in the backseat. "No!" I attempted to go after them but before I knew it, a silver 4x4 came out of nowhere and slammed into me. Pain shot through my body as I was thrown into the air and backwards straight into the wall. My last glimpse was of the black car getting away and people getting out of the car to come to my aid.

"Amanda…"

* * *

_Amanda's p.o.v._

I had woken up in an unfamiliar room with white walls and cold, wood floors. Jack. He'd done it again. Without a second thought I ran to the door and jiggled the handle. I don't know what I was expecting but it pissed me off when I found that it was locked. "Of course, it is." I seethed before running over to the curtain covered windows. A scream left my lips as I was faced with metal bars blocking me from opening the window. I hit the bars with my fist and slid down to the floor. "Jack?!" My voice sounded demonic as I began to throw a fit on the floor. My arms and legs flailed about and I made sure to make as much noise as possible. If he wanted to keep me prisoner again then I was gonna give him hell for it. My fear had long since passed and now undeniable rage filled my being. I made a sound of contentment as I heard a key turn in the lock.

"No need to throw a tantrum, princess." Jack entered the room with a glass of water and packet of grapes in hand. He threw the grapes on the bed that I'd vacated and placed the water on the bedside table. "It's not much but it has the basics." I finally took time to look around and saw a bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe and a chair. "You will have more things when you become a good little captive." I glowered in his direction before pushing myself up from the floor. I took the glass and swallowed the water without a thought. If he wanted me dead then he'd be a hell of a lot more creative than poison.

"You said that you'd leave me alone." I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs before grabbing the grapes and eating one.

"I know, but things change in this business." He folded his arms and gave me a look like his answer explained everything.

"What do you want?"

"I just need Lisa to do a few things for me; in return I shall keep you… healthy." Healthy. Not safe, just healthy.

"What kind of things?" I looked at him confused. What could Lisa do?

"Let's just say I need a certain someone to be in a certain hotel room at a certain time. Now, enough business talk, how've you been, Mandy?" I gave him a look of disbelief as he sat in the chair and looked at me as if nothing had happened.

Is he joking…?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Hey!**

**So sorry that this chapter has taken forever to be done! Jackson held my brain captive and wouldn't allow me to write any of the fic. He completely took away my inspiration. However, I have overpowered him and I am back with a vengeance!**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review so that I know if you still like my writing!**

* * *

He'd left after a while. Apparently I was being insolent and he didn't want to put up with my bad attitude anymore. I carried on staring out of the window and huffed.

"I'm so bored." I'd begun talking to myself as a way to keep myself from going mad because of the silence. I couldn't even hear birds from outside. It was like the world had stopped turning and I was on my own in this bland room.

"Oh, hello, Tweety." A blackbird landed on the grass outside and pecked the earth. Sure enough it left as soon as it had a beak full of worms. Still, I couldn't hear a sound as it disappeared between the trees. I wrote little messages on the window as my breath misted up the clear glass. My recent one was a cartoon depiction of Jack falling off a cliff. The stick-figure's legs and arms were flailing about as he was in mid-air. I was never a good artist but this picture seemed to lift my spirits. Within moments it disappeared and a smudge was left on the window.

"Hmmf." I breathed on the window and wrote 'Amanda Reisert died here. Cause of death: Boredom.' The child in me let out a laugh before I rubbed the words away. I remember being 10 years old and writing little messages before Lisa's head when she was reading on the couch. When she spun around she found childish insults written backwards on the window and me laughing on the floor. She later paid me back by throwing me into the pool that had been blown up earlier. That was one of my favourite memories. Even though there was nearly a 10 year age gap between us, Lisa never treated me like I was a child. She always spoke to me like I was similar to her age and she enjoyed the rare days when she could chill out and bond with me. We'd go into the city and have lunch at a café or she'd take me to the beach and spend her day sunbathing or chasing me when I splashed water all over her. Unlike most other siblings, we got along like best friends. I could always count on her and she could count on me.

"God!" I slumped against the wall and stared at the floor. The sun was going down and I had no clue as to how long I had actually been here. Sure, I'd been awake for a day but how long had I been asleep? Actually, better yet, where is _here_? I'm not near the coast anymore… Am I even in America still? I had so many questions but too much stubborn pride to ask them. I was sick of being at his mercy and asking questions would be too much like depending on Jackson. He would take far too much pleasure in my confusion, I knew that for sure.

"Agh!" I had begun to realise that noise would be my current weapon against Jackson. It was quiet in the house so he obviously didn't care for much sound. Therefore, I would make as much noise as possible.

"Jackson! I want out of this room! NOW!" I didn't get a reply, not that I expected one. I pushed myself up from the floor and took my hairbrush off the desk. I ran it along the bars of the window so that a clanging sound was made. "I will have my freedom!" I deepened my voice and bellowed. "I shall be free!" Soon that childish moment passed and I dropped the brush to the floor.

"BORED!" I banged my feet against the floor and let out a laugh as I heard Jackson shout for me to 'Shut Up!' from another room. "Ah!" I stamped my feet in defiance and smacked my palms against the wood floor.

"Amanda…!" There was a warning in his voice; a warning that might have registered in my brain if I hadn't been enjoying myself so much.

"Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!" I stood up and ran over to the bed. Immediately I jumped onto it and tested the strength of the mattress. "Great." With a dramatic sigh I began to bounce, causing the bed to crash into the wall and the frame to whine terribly. I attempted a flip but let out a squeal as my heels hit the ceiling and I crashed back onto the bed. "That was fun." I said to myself breathless. Without a second thought I continued to jump on the bed and put all my weight into my bounces. I found myself going higher and the bed made more noise.

"Amanda!" My legs were swept out from under me and I found myself staring up into Jackson's furious blue eyes.

"Hello, Jack… hope I didn't disturb you." I rolled off the bed before his fist could come crashing down into my stomach.

"I warned you." His face was serious and the usual mocking laughter in his voice couldn't be heard.

"I'M BORED! What do you expect me to do? Just sit here and rot?!" I dived towards him and began to throw punches wherever I could. It didn't take him long to have my arms behind my back and my face into the duvet.

"Stop your shouting; I've been very nice up to yet."

"Nice?!" My voice was muffled by the quilt and so my scream of pain was quietened as he pulled on my hair and smacked me to the floor. Blood filled my mouth and strands of my hair fell to the ground.

"Yes, and now you are ruining my good mood."

"Then you should have thought twice before kidnapping me!" Using my legs I kicked him in the shin before spearing him to the ground. My fists clenched as I stared down at his face. He didn't look bothered, in fact, he looked bored. In frustration I slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the side and when his eyes returned to mine I saw a burning anger that made me flinch.

"Bad move, Amanda."

* * *

_Third person p.o.v._

Lisa has been in a medically induced coma for 4 days as the doctor's battled to reduce the swelling of her brain. She woke up to bandages around her head, an IV drip in her arm and a leg covered in plaster. The scream of her sister's name announced that she had woken up and she was immediately surrounded by nurses and doctors who soon had to anaesthetise her in an effort to prevent her doing any further damage to herself. Joe had visited his daughter many times during her stay in hospital but found himself unable to comfort his eldest child in any way. Lisa was too hung up on seeing her sister once again taken from her and being able to do nothing to prevent it.

"It's all my fault." These were the only words that the police received from her during their investigation. Evidently Lisa was in shock over the series of events and would need more time before answering any questions.

It was night time in the hospital. The lights were dimmed and the nurses were in the staff room waiting for a patient to call for their assistance. Lisa was drifting in and out of sleep due to the heavy dose of morphine she had been put on. It seemed her leg had been seriously fractured and it would be days before she could even think of moving her leg properly. She kept her overhead light on, much to the chagrin of neighbouring patients, in an effort to prevent her regular night terrors. Lisa was being considered for a private room because of the disturbances she caused at night but the thought of being on her own made her weep.

"Amanda…" She awoke with a jolt and sat up instantly. Her curtains moved slightly before settling back down. She was sure that someone had been here. Lisa rubbed her eyes in confusion and began to lie back down when she noticed the brown envelope on her bedside table. Tentatively she picked it up and laid it across her lap. She moved the lamp so that she could see better and saw her name scrawled across the front of the envelope. Her hands shook as she peeled back the seal. Swallowing down her fear, Lisa took out the insides and placed the envelope back on her lap. The cards looked plain white but she could feel a shiny surface on the other side and immediately knew that they were photos.

"I can't…" Lisa was terrified to see what was on the other side. "I need to do this. I need to." With a satisfied nod she flicked over the images and choked back a sob. Amanda's unconscious body was curled into a defensive ball on the first one. Not much could be seen but the next ones were zoomed in. Bruises covered her skin and blood covered her face. Tear stains were visible down her cheeks and some patches were visible on her head from where hair had been pulled out by the root. Her knuckles were bloody and bruised which showed that she had put up a fight. Lisa didn't acknowledge her heart monitor going off the scale until a light lit up above her bed and she could hear the scraping off chairs from inside the staff room. She immediately shoved the pictures and envelope down the side of her bed and laid back. She choked back the tears but couldn't stop the wail that exited her throat.

"AMANDA!"


End file.
